At the Most Inopportune Time
by IcybluePenguin
Summary: Dave has slipped into a coma after falling off the roof making some all-too-cool beats with his bitchin' turntables. John has gone to see him one last time before Bro has to pull the plug because of insufficient funds. Is there a hope of seeing him again?


At the most inopportune time.

Pairing: Mild John/Dave

Male/Male Don't like don't read blar blar blar

I do not own the beauty that is Homestuck, Hussie does.

Absence of Sburb/Pre-Sburb AU

Summary: Dave has slipped into a coma after falling off the roof making some all-too-cool beats with his bitchin' turntables. John has gone to see him one last time before Bro has to pull the plug because of insufficient funds. Does he even have a hope of seeing his friend awake again?

* * *

><p>You are Dave. You have been in a coma for quite some time. You do not know how long. You remember being on the roof, trying to see if your sick beats would sound better with the roof's acoustics. Then a sickening feeling in your gut as you tripped over an object that had fallen out of place, and tumbled over the side. Something broke your fall, but you don't know what. You also know it still wasn't enough to stop a concussion that flung you into an instant coma.<p>

You miss your friend John. You've been stuck inside your head throughout the entirety of the coma. Until now. You feel like you're drifting off, but something is restraining you a little. You're tired of being in your head. You push through the tie outside.

You see a sickeningly un-cool room that's completely white. A hospital, of course. You still can't stand the white-washed walls surrounding you, even though you know they mean well. You look down at yourself, surprised to find yourself without legs, only something you're sure Egbert would say was way cool by the way it seems Ghostbuster-esque. But instead of being colored a sickly green, you're colored an orange that seems both bright and dull at the same time.

You also notice the orange wings that flank your sides, but you choose to ignore them for now, finding more pressing matters at hand. Such as, how John is striding into the room with the most depressed and completely _not John_ face you've ever seen him make. All you've ever seen on him was that dorky and adorable smile on his face or a small uncontent pout when a character died in one of his stupid movies, sometimes paired with a small sniffle. Never this. Never this depressed melancholy look that just screams how much pain he's in, a pain so much worse than physical pain, emotional pain. You would take off your glasses for an eternity if it meant he wouldn't have to suffer as he was now. _Your glasses, the glasses he gave you. The one of a kind glasses that you cherish with all your heart._

You can hear him sigh, and you settle a little closer to him so you can hear him talk. He seems so fragile right now, a porcelain doll, broken by the slightest touch. You want to help, but you don't know how. You don't really understand what all is going on, if you're dreaming, or dead, or somewhere in between. You decide you don't care, as long as you can see John and have even a sliver of a chance of helping.

"Please, please, don't leave me. Don't leave me here. Rose and Jade don't understand me as much as you do. They try, they try so hard, but they aren't you. I-I don't know what I'll do if you d-die. I don't know how Bro will be able to deal with it either. He's coming apart at the edges and…and so am I. I miss you," he stopped for a second, seeming to ponder what all he could say, "I miss our conversations, I miss how you would call me un-cool, I miss all the times you, me, Rose, and Jade would go to places together. I miss all of that. I miss _you,_ and everything about you." He stopped, with a look of exhaustion taking over his face.

You felt a pull from the other side of the room. Glancing over, you could see a gray and blinding white hole in the wall. Above was a word, floating in the air above it. '_go.' _The sign said. You weren't ready to go. You weren't ready to leave. The word stayed though you willed it away, and the pull became stronger. You couldn't leave John; you couldn't leave him like this. You're sure that if you go through the vortex in the wall, you'll never see John again, or at least not for a long while. The pull doesn't cease, or ease. It steadily grows stronger, until you feel as if you're going to be sucked through the vortex if you don't grab onto something.

Then, John's stoic figure starts to tremble, and you see crystal clear drops slowly fall down his face. You want to scream, cry out to him that it's okay and that you're here. He slowly moves up, emotion clouding his eyes, to hover over you. Then he whispers a few words so quietly, you struggle to even tell he said something.

"_Don't leave me,"_ the whispered words seem to echo in your mind, causing you pain as you realize you may not be able to answer his plea. As soon as you come to this horrifying reality, though, he leans down further to capture your lifeless lips with his.

Shell-shocked, you wait as the pull falters and you feel an almost electrical shock shoots through your body, bringing feelings instead of pain. Feelings you knew existed, but denied for the sake of your friendship. Feelings you grab hold of with abandon and rely on as he flops down into the hard, plastic hospital chair. Feelings deepened when you surge forward and bypass the pull like the ironic and totally cool motherfucker you are, as you press your orange, ghostly lips to John's.

Then, the feeling of being torn apart and put back together all at the same time fills every nerve ending in your body as you feel yourself slammed back to Earth, to reality, to life.

You miss entirely the floating sentence that paints itself to completion above the vortex, as you finally get the kiss you'd never acknowledged you'd been waiting for. "_Stay, or go?" _

-Later-

"I…I don't know what happened. He just woke up," a doctor tried to explain as your Bro pounded questions into him, with an angry glint to his voice.

"If it was so easy for him to wake up, why couldn't you get him to do it earlier? I thought my little man was going to _die_ because you stupid un-ironic fuckers don't know how to treat a patient correctly!" Bro screeched his discontent, to the point where you were sure the entire hospital was getting to hear it.

"Hey Bro," you called from the wheelchair they insisted you stay in, "chill. I'm okay; don't get all mad at them because something good happened. It's not cool."

"Right, little man," Bro said, his voice instantly changing tones, "you're right. I just can't believe we came so close to losing you."

"But we didn't," John said from behind my wheelchair, and I swear I could _hear_ that dorky grin on his face, "he woke up and he's okay."

"Now, can we stop with all this sappy shit and go home?" I asked, ready to get the hell out of this place.

"Might as well," Bro said with a sigh, "let's go little man." I sighed as he ruffled my hair but neither said nor reacted any more about how he was acting. He almost lost me; I'd be going a little crazy with the nicknames and shit too.

"And his…friend," John narrated carefully with a look behind him at Bro, "John rolled him happily out of the hospital with a totally un-cool smile on his face."

"Then John went home with them for a sleep over and they watched all of his totally un-cool but possibly ironic movies together," I said with a smirk on my face, waiting for John's reaction.

"And they um…had many more adventures, preferably not involving comas, to be narrated in the future. The end," John concluded, his face yet again practically audible and broadcasting his major blush to all those listening, "for…for now."

* * *

><p>Um...kind of random, just to get out of my writer's block slump. Definitely not one of my best, could have been much longer and more detailed. I may add to this later but I doubt it. Review, please, it's much appreciated~! I'm going to do some more homestuck fics later but I'm not sure they'll be this pairing, unless you guys really want me to. xD So um...that's about it. Oh, and for those who are interested for whatever reason (dropping off a prompt, doing a collab, suggestions, etc.) my tumblr is as follows: w ri t ing zom bie . tu m bl r. c o m (remove spaces and all) Well, au revoir mon amis~!<p> 


End file.
